What Betrayal Has Done To Him
by LightSapphireSky
Summary: Harry was betrayed by the people he though as friends and family, know with the help of Luna, Neville, The Twins, Draco Malfoy, and a girl who wants revenge on Dumbledore for what he did to her mother, Harry can finally make them pay for what they have do
1. Chapter 1

DarkAngel:Hello everyone and welcome to my first Harry Potter fanfic. Okay so Harry Potter is my new obsession right now and I actually have seen the movies just never read the books. So please don't kill me if things look wrong or mis ordered. Well please enjoy and also I really need a beta, so if you're good at grammar and can point out errors, please say so!

Pairings: Harry Potter/Severus Snape  
Draco Malfoy/Neville LongBottom  
Luna Lovegood/ Original Female Character  
George Weasley/Fred Weasley

Additional Tags:  
Evil Dumbledore  
Weasley bashing  
Hermonie bashing  
Twincest

Chapter 1:

Harry Potter was walking down the halls of Hogwarts back to his dorm to see if Ron and Hermonie were there. The reason is because he hasn't seen them all day and they looked as if they were ignoring him. Maybe because of this war or something else. He just wanted to talk to them, when he finally made it to the dorm he was about knock when he heard voices on the other side.

'Honestly Ron, I can't take this anymore!' He heard Hermoine whispering/yelling.

He heard Ron sighed. 'I know 'Mione, but just wait a little more and them we can dump Potter.' He said reassuring her.

'You're right Ron, it's just I can't keep dying for that brat, Dumbledore better be giving us double for this.' Hermoine sneered.

'Don't worry, once he dies we'll get all the money.' Ron said.

Harry stepped away the from the door with a look of shock written on his face. He couldn't believe this, the people he thought as friends were just using them for money. He felt tears prick his eyes and ran away from the dorm as tears fell down. He didn't stop running until he was on the balcony, where he sobbed quietly. He didn't care if anyone saw he just weeped at his misfortune.

"Um excuse, are you feeling alright?" He heard a soft voice say.

He turned around to see a girl with raven hair with a side of her head shaved, shimmering greenish blue eyes, and pale skin.

Harry wiped his tears and shook his head. "No, not really, may I ask who you are?" He asked.

The girl smiled softly. "Well since who asked so nicely, I am Nika Foster. I already know who you are Harry Potter." She said when he came to tell her his name.

Harry's eyes widened in amazement. "How did you know that?"

Nika smiles with amusement. "Well you are the most talked about person in Hogwarts." She teased.

Harry groaned as Nika giggled.

Harry smiled at her. "What house are in?" He asked curiously.

"I am a Slytherin and I do remember you were supposed to be there as well." Nika reminded him.

Harry nodded at her. "That is true and the only reason was because I only heard bad things about the house." Harry said.

Nika's eyes darkened. "Well Harry that is not true about us Slytherin, you see that there is evil people in every house and we shouldn't be judged because of others' mistakes. Those people are ignorant and they don't know us, they just know Voldemort and what he did." She sneered.

"I will not pay for that man's mistakes and I don't like being compared to some else. Do they even know you Harry or do they just know the Boy-Who-Lived, the one who is his equal, instead of little boy who never had a childhood and at a young age had a responsibility of destroying a Dark Lord instead of them doing it themselves." She said with fire in her eyes.

Harry was astonished by her words and a part of him felt that was true. She was right about everything and he felt this urged to trust her.

"You...are...right." He said. "You speak the truth Nika and it seemed like you'd know want I want." He smiles at the girl.

She nodded. "I also know that you are starved of attention and you need a family that loves you." She depanned.

"I actually thought did have a family until I learned they just want my money." Harry said bitterly.

"Well then they don't deserve you or what you give them, for they are greedy and would just want more from you. They don't care for you liked you did for them and yes this might hurt Harry but Harry they won't never love you except when you give them things and when you don't they'll hate you. They also won't respect you when you have done some much for them." She said sadly but with a straight face.

Harry felt more tears fall down his face and fall to his knees in misery as he sobbed loudly. Nika ran over to him and engulfed him a strong hug while whispering sweet nothings in his ear. He head was on her shoulder and she felt a wetness.

Harry's loud sobs turned into quiet ones and finally sniffs. He lifted his head to face Nika and smiled when she kissed his forehead. "Thank you so much Nika and I'm sorry about your blazer." He said shyly.

Nika shook her head. "It's quite alright Harry to cry, including if something bad happened to you." She said sweetly.

"Now come on Harry it's almost time for bed and I don't need Professor Umbridge screeching at us." Nika said as she helped him up to his feet. She used a cleaning spell to fix her blazer and they were on there way.

As they walked down to their dorms, they had to go there separate ways and they said their goodbyes. Harry watched as Nika left and he left as well. He made it back to the dorm safety. He walked in to see Ron and Heromine asleep and he thought of Nika said. He glared at them.

'You were never my friends and you'll regret betraying me.' He swore under his breath, went to his bed and as he curled under the covers, he thought of Nika and how friendly she was to him. He smiled in his sleep, and for the first time of his life. Harry slept peacefully.


	2. Chapter 2

DarkAngel:Hey everyone and welcome to Chapter 2 of WBHDTH. You already known what it is. I don't own the Harry Potter books or franchise. Please enjoy!

Pairings: Harry Potter/Severus Snape  
Draco Malfoy/Neville LongBottom  
Luna Lovegood/ Original Female Character  
George Weasley/Fred Weasley

Additional Tags:  
Evil Dumbledore  
Weasley bashing  
Hermonie bashing  
Twincest

Harry woke up the next morning and yawned. He got up and took a shower then changed into his robes. He left the dorm and to breakfast. He saw Ron and Hermoine sitting at their table and when they saw him, they waved at him to come over. Harry pretended not to see them and saw Nika sitting with Neville and Luna. Thy saw him and waved. Harry waved back and walked over to them, missing Ron and Hermoine's disappointed faces. Harry sat down next to Nika.

"Hey Harry how was your sleep." Luna said dreamily.

Harry smiled at the girl. "Pretty good and I hope it was the same for you guys as well." He said.

All three smiled and said 'yes.'

"So guys how did you meet Nika?" Harry said with an raised eyebrow.

"Nika defended me when some bullies tried to beat me up. I won't get into details so she was a true friend to me and she was super nice to me after what happened." Neville responded first.

Luna then spoke. "Nika was nice to me also and plus she gave me this necklace from her mom." Luna said as she reached in her robes to pull out a sliver necklace with a red heart in the middle.

Nika nodded. "I also saw something in them that I see in you, they were misunderstood and mistreated, people who could surprise others once they find themselves." Nika then smiled. "Just like Dray."

Harry looked at her oddly. "What you know Draco Malofy?" Harry asked.

Nika nodded and chuckled. "I know he has done some terrible things to you and for that I am truly sorry, but please don't judge him. Draco is a person who has learned to put up walls around himself and never show weakness. I know Draco can be a snob, but that's not truly him. You see I grew up with Draco ever since I was little and Uncle Luc and my mother were good friends. Lucius always liked me because at a young age I had manners and was very nice. Also this might be strange but Draco listened to me better. However Narcissa never liked my mother and I. We never knew why until she admitted it because I was a half blood. I then saw she was abusing Draco and Lucius had his suspicions but he couldn't do anything for had the Malfoy ring." Nika told them.

Harry shook his head. "I never knew that about him."

Nika shook her head. "No one every did and this conversation will not leave this table understood?" Nika said firmly.

All three nodded their heads.

"Good, so Harry how has it been with Hermoine and Ron." Nika said their names like they were acid on her tongue.

Harry sighed. "Well I've been ignoring them and hoping they won't talk to me anytime soon." Harry said.

Nika then groaned. "Well Harry I think we spoke to soon." She said as pointed.

Luna, Neville, and Harry turned to where she was pointing to see Harry's ex-best friend a walking over to their table.

Ron had an angry expression so did Hermoine as they stomped over to them.

"Hello there, and my I ask what is your reason for being over here." Nika said as she put on a fake smile.

Hermoine spoke first. "Yes we would like to know why Harry over here with an evil slytherin instead with us." She said angrily.

Harry glared at them. "Well _Hermoine, _because it is my choice who I can hang out! Stop babying and let me make new friends and by the Nika is not evil far from it." Harry defended.

Hermone looked shock. "Harry you can be serious, she's a slytherin! She is bad news, she'll betray you and leave you for dead." Hermoine screamed. All eyes where on the group.

Nika's eyes narrowed into snake slits. "Please stop screaming you are causing unwanted attention." Nika hissed with warning in her tone.

Ron smirked. "What's wrong snake, don't like attention. Is it ruining you're cockiness." He mocked.

Neville yelled. "Ron stop it you're pissing her off!" He warned.

"Yes Ron please listen to Nev before I make you stop." Nika said as a sadistic smile found it's way on her face.

Luna then goto up and sat next to Nika. "Please Nik stop, you know what happens when you lose control. You need to breath thats right deep breaths." Luna soothed as she brushed through her hair.

Nika sighed in relief as her eyes when back to normal. She rested her head against Luna'a shoulder.

Luna saw the look Harry gave her and she smiled. "This is what happens when Nik loses control, her mom told me that if that happens hold her and sooth her until she clams down." Luna said.

Nika snuggled even closer to Luna's body and purred softly. Nika closed her eyes in content.

Harry smiles at her actions and he had to it was quite cute. Harry then turned around to face his ex-friends with a sneer.

"Look here Weasley and Granger, I am not your friend anymore and I don't want you near me or my friends. You have seen what will happen if Nika's crossed, but if you cross me, oh it will not be pretty!" Harry threatened.

Ron and Hermoine quickly left the table in fear. Then the Hall began to gossip ferociously at what just happened.

Nika opened her eyes with all the commotion going on and groaned in frustration. "Too loud don't wanna get up." She muttered as she buried her face more into Luna's shoulder.

"What is going on in here." A cold voice spoke.

Every student turned to see Severus Snape standing there with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face.

Nika looked up and the smiled. "Uncle Sev, it that you?" She spoke up childishly.

Severus' eyes widened. "Nika?" He questioned as if he misheard.

Harry's emerald gaze fell on Nika as if she grown a second head. "Nika did you call did you call him Uncle?"

Nika smiles. "Oh yeah I forgot to mention I'm his niece." She giggles.

A/N: Well bye guys see you in a few days! Oh bye the way I might do lemons in the near future. I will be also taking requests for one shots or stories. What they need to be will be in my profile.


End file.
